The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A “computing device” generally refers to any device that includes some or all of a user interface, a display, and one or more processors. Example computing devices include desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and the like. Computing devices may include input method editor (IME) software that allows a user to input characters to a computing device in a particular language. The computing device may have a plurality of different IMEs, which may allow the user to input characters in one or more different languages. Some languages, however, are not based on the Latin alphabet. For example, Chinese has thousands of different characters (symbols). The user interface of the computing device, however, may have a limited number of physical keys and/or a limited amount of touchscreen area to provide to the user for input.